


Doctor Goldilocks

by YeolMonster



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actor Myungsoo, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Blow Jobs, Cheeky Myungsoo, Dry Humping, M/M, Some other woollim extras, Weirdness, this was supposed to be a pwp but it grew arms and legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolMonster/pseuds/YeolMonster
Summary: Myungsoo’s difficult role in his new drama eventually earns him a trip to the ER, where he meets a really cute (but rather picky) doctor.





	Doctor Goldilocks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I have no excuse. I apologize.

 

 

 

The first time Sungyeol sees Myungsoo in his ER, its a rainy wednesday.

He’s surrounded by an entourage of producers, managers and a small crowd of fans that still wanted to get his signature, despite their second degree burns.

Sungyeol heard about him vaguely, and maybe saw him once or twice in a commercial somewhere - but he really didn’t have the time to watch dramas, not when he’s on his feet for 36 hours, loaded with caffeine.

Sungyeol hates treating celebrities. He avoids them like the plague. There’s just so much conceited patients he can meet per day, and they always behave like the hospital personnel are a bunch of of idiots, who are compelled to tend to their every whim.

But alas, no other doctor is available. His x-rays just returned, and he is obligated to get a physical check by a doctor - not just a nurse - by law.

Once he dissipates the mob around the bed, and closes the curtain, he is surprised to find 3 people still in the room.

“Which part of ‘guardian only’ didn’t you understand?” Sungyeol uses a calm but steady tone, simply because he doesn’t know who he’s talking with. Each of these people can be some sort of an important face in the industry and the last thing he needs is a lawsuit. But at the same time, he has to exhibit authority; you’re not really a doctor, if nobody’s listen to you. If he shows any sign of weakness, the patient and his visitors can turn into vultures within a blink of an eye.

“I’m the director - he was hurt under my—”

“I’m his manager—”

“I saw it happen, I could be of more use—”

“Okay, manager stays, the rest of you - out.” Sungyeol lifts the curtain for them, and they both shuffle out, upset.

“Well, now that we got that over with - I’m Lee Sungyeol, I’m in charge of the ER at the moment.” He introduces himself, after taking out his pen from the pocket of his white coat.

“Really, they sent the person in charge? That’s great. And it only took them 4 hours.”

Sungyeol looks up.

He’s wearing a smug little smirk on his face.

He knows exactly how to deal with smug little complaining shits like him; “Well, I’m sorry to break it down for you, but saving people’s lives is a bit more important than your little boo-boo. There was a factory accident not too far from here this morning, and I was in a surgery trying to save a man whose face melted off. I don’t see any part of you melting off, so forgive me for prioritizing.”

As expected, the arrogance doesn’t last much longer after that, but the smirk isn’t gone; “There’s no need to be this hostile. My leg could be melting off, too. On the inside.”

Sungyeol stares pointedly at his leg, which has been already prepped up by a handful of pillows, then back on his devilishly handsome face. “Right.” He clicks his pen, then opens the medical log on his tablet before offering it to his intern.

“Mijoo…?” He calls out to her; she’s been incredibly quiet, especially considering it’s generally hard to make her shut up, this was unusual. She gapes a few times, not taking her eyes off of Myungsoo, before finally clutching onto the tablet.

It takes her a moment to regulate her breathing; “Yes, okay, um - Kim Myungsoo, 26 years old, no prior injuries, no allergies; slipped and fell in wilderness.”

“What were you doing at the wilderness?” Sungyeol applies his hand sanitizer, but doesn’t put on his gloves. It’s not on the x-ray but it still may be there, and feeling it would be harder with gloves.

“He was shooting a scene. It was very slippery - there were puddles and mud everywhere. It rained the entire night for god’s sake; I told them it’s a hazard to shoot in these conditions, but he and the director both insisted that it would be fine. Of course—”

“Is the patient unable to answer for himself?” Sungyeol asks, glancing between the manager and the actor, who sighs.

“I was supposed to walk down a slope. It seemed okay at first, but the first take wasn’t good because my co-actor started laughing in the middle - so we went back up to do it, and then I slipped.”

That’s more like it. “Were you able to move all your toes after the incident?”

“Yes.”

“Move them now.”

He wriggles his toes in a cute way, like a kid, which makes Sungyeol suppress a smile.

“How about your foot, can you move your heel for me?”

“Well, since you’ve asked nicely.” He complies.

“Okay, now try to move your feet up and down like so—” He helps him do it once, but the second time he mimics it perfectly without help.

“Great - now let’s see your knee.” Sungyeol’s fingers crawl slowly up from his foot, pressing on certain spots as he makes his way to his knee. “From 1 to 10 - 10 being excruciating pain, and 1 being slight itch - can you describe the pain when you bend your knee in number?”

“Maybe a 5.”

Sungyeol probes a bit more, just to make sure he doesn’t feel any swollen areas inside.

“How about when you keep it straight?”

“A three.” Myungsoo nods his head left and right, and Sungyeol raises his eyes to make sure if it’s really a three and gets a; “Fine, maybe like - one and a half. But definitely not just an itch.”

Sungyeol straightens, and uses the sanitizer again; “Your x-rays came out fine. It’s just probably blunt trauma and nothing more. You might get some bruising, so I’ll recommend a few days of rest, and a pressure bandage—”

“It’s fine now, Doctor, but what if I’m going to get a level 8 pain later?”

“Why would you get a level 8 pain? Everything seems okay and—”

“Well, if you refuse to go out with me to dinner, I’ll be really hurt. Like level 8 pain. I’ll probably have to get hospitalized.”

Mijoo actually makes an audible gasping sound.

“Myungsoo!” His manager scolds, though rather quietly, and avoids glancing at Sungyeol, embarrassed in his stead.

“You had 4 hours to come up with a good pick up line, and that’s the best one you had?”

“I don’t do this often—”

“I don’t like excuses. Try harder next time.” Sungyeol takes the tablet out of Mijoo’s slack hands; “Dismissed.”

 

.

 

 

The next time, it’s the middle of the night.

It’s chilly outside. There’s frost on the windows, the grass right outside the emergency room seems to have crystallized edges, and Sungyeol can’t seem to get his lighter going long enough to light his cigarette.

He’s trying to quit, and this was supposed to be his _last cig ever_. Well, that, and the 9 others he had this week. Ten cigarettes per week is already an improvement  to the chain-smoking nervous wreck he was on his first few years on the job; it’s hard to find a stress relief that works for you when you’re working in the ER.

Mijoo, for example, does boxing.

Sungyeol smokes.

He wanted to be a pediatrician, for god’s sake. Not to stitch up a country bumpkin that had an accident while playing with an axe.

Myungeun peeks her head out of the door; “Another one just came in.”

“Urgh, what is it this time?” Sungyeol throws his cigarette to the bin, disappointed, before following her inside. So much for a break. He was out here, what - two minutes, tops?

“Some actor or something. They thought it’d be nice to shoot a naked scene outside in the cold, and then also spill water on him.”

“I always thought people in Seoul are crazy, but the countryside just keeps amazing me.”

He laughs as they enter inside; “40 minutes away from Seoul, and it’s already a brand new world.”

Sungyeol stops mid-laugh.

Kim Myungsoo is sitting on the bed, shivering. He’s wrapped in a coat and another blanket, and a woman is draped around him, rubbing him for warmth. His manager is on the phone, angry.

The emergency area isn’t exactly abandoned, but it’s also definitely not full. There’s plenty of vacant beds, and Myungsoo is sitting on the one closest to the nurse station. Yein is bringing a pile of heated blankets and starts plugging them in - the usual procedure they do for patients who might be developing hypothermia - before instructing him to lose his coat.

Sungyeol takes a large inhale.

He glances at Myungeun, wondering if he could convince her to treat him, but she’s staring at him, with her lips pursed tightly, like she’s expecting some explosive reaction.

Patient confidentiality didn’t allow Mijoo to share too much, but she still told every single staff member in the entire building even the cleaning lady, that a certain world-renowned actor tried to hit it off with Sungyeol—but it didn’t end there, no.

She’d always pause for a more dramatic effect, then say that Sungyeol also _turned him down_.

Sungyeol decides to just get it over with; but unconsciously straightens his coat and makes Myungeun emit a small little giggle. When he turns back to glare at her, she clears her throat and pretends she’s looking on the screen of the computer at the nurse station.

Myungsoo’s face lightens up like a christmas tree when he sees him. “Well, well, well—” He coughs; “We meet again, D-Doctor. And here I thought miracles-s only happen-n in the b-bible. Or in Harry-y Potter.” His teeth chatter when he tries to talk.

“Is this really the right time to use your sass? You—” He nods to the girl, who freezes in her place; “Off the bed, he needs to lie down and try regain warmth, not get cuddles.”

She’s about to oppose, when Myungsoo says; “Don’t be jealous-s, Doc. I’ve been saving myself just for you-r cuddles.”

Sungyeol rolls his eyes and snorts at the same time when he helps him lie down. He’s a bit uncoordinated. Sungyeol places a hand on his forehead. It’s cold, his hair is still damp, and it feels frozen.

“Christ. Just what sort of drama are you shooting?”

“A historical one. I was tortured.”

“But you weren’t supposed to be actually tortured.”

“I guess the director wanted to add some realism.”

“Well, he added it alright—” Sungyeol opens a clean thermometer off the stand. “Hold it under your tongue,” he instructs, but instead of taking it from him, Myungsoo opens his mouth and waits until he sticks it in. Then offers him a smug smile.

“I’m good with my tongue.”

“You should say grace that I didn’t stick it up your butt. That’s where we usually put it. But I’m sure your lady-friend here is traumatized enough without any foreign objects being inserted into your ass.” Sungyeol turns to glance at her, and she’s completely petrified, staring at Myungsoo like he grew horns.

She’s about to open her mouth to say something, when Myungsoo gurgles some sort of a reply which is mostly muffled by the thermometer in his mouth.

Sungyeol instructs him to follow the light he shines at him with the back of his pen. That part goes well. However, when he takes out the thermometer and tries to give it back to Sungyeol, his hand is shaking, and he can’t seem to get the angle right.

35.5c - not good.

He clutches onto his hand and checks his pulse. Weak.

“Myungeun,” Sungyeol calls out, raising his voice; “I need you to warm up a saltwater solution as fast as you can. He has mild hypothermia.”

She nods, and enters into the supply closet to find a proper IV.

 

.

 

At dawn the girl is gone and the manager is snoring at the armchair.

There’s a paparazzi that tries to get inside to catch a glimpse of Myungsoo, but security denied access and took him out of the premises.

Myungsoo’s pulse is much more regulated, and his body temperature is almost back to normal.

“Just when I get a second chance to impress you, I’m dying. The universe is against me.”

“Don’t worry, you totally impressed me. I’ve never seen a man whose organs are shutting down, still being so persistent.”

“Oh, that impresses you? Wait until I tell you all the pick up lines I came up with after I left, last time.”

Sungyeol snorts, glances at his manager - who seems to be entering REM sleep - then at his wrist clock; “Fine, let’s hear them. You have exactly 3 minutes.”

“Seriously?” Myungsoo’s voice breaks out of excitement, and he sits up in his bed, energetic, and clears his throat. “Okay, here goes; Do you drink milk? It sure did your body good.”

“From a grade of 1 to 10, 10 being my panties dropped, and 1 being I’d rather date the guy with the axe sticking out of him in the bed next to yours, I’d say it’s a 3.”

Myungsoo frowns; “I thought it’s rather charming since you’re tall - fine, I have a better one; You know what would _really_ look great on you? Me.”

“Weak, maybe a 2.”

“How about a medical one? Is your name Osteoporosis? Because you're giving me a serious bone condition."

Sungyeol snorts; “You definitely looked that up.”

“I sure did, I have no idea what’s osteoporosis, and I had to learn how to pronounce it. But it made you smile. I deserve bonus points.”

“Fine, that was a five.”

“It was totally a seven. You laughed.”

“It was a five, Myungsoo.”

“Okay - alright. How about you sit on my lap for the next one? And we’ll see what pops up.” He waggles his eyebrows, and Sungyeol can’t help but laugh.

“Oh you like dirty ones better, huh? Should’ve been my first guess. And it’s okay if you don’t wanna sit on my lap. As long as I have a face, you’ll always have a place to sit.”

“Oh my god, stop,” Sungyeol rubs his face in frustration because it’s so lame, it’s actually funny.

“So are you a doctor for real? Because you’ve just cured my erec-erectilite-erectiole—”

“Erectile dysfunction?”

“Yes, that. Damn, the terms you have to remember is harder than 500 lines per episode.”

“Excuses, again? I don’t like a man who half-asses.”

Myungsoo looks like he won already.

“So, how did I do doctor? I think I deserve a 9, and a phone number.”

“This is beyond inappropriate, already. You get a 7. Maybe 7 and a half, for not dying from hypothermia.” Sungyeol flicks his forehead, before turning back to the nurse station.

“I get only half a point for not dying? Come on! That’s at least 2 points.” Myungsoo calls after him.

“You’re really hard to please, you know that? So was Goldilocks, but she found the right bed for her. You should check mine—”

“Dismissed!” Sungyeol calls without turning around and ignores Yein’s glassy, shiny eyes as she follows him with her gaze across the ER.

 

.

 

Sungyeol opens the curtain.

“Doctor Goldilocks!”

Myungsoo’s lying on his belly in the red robes of a king on the bed. He has adidas sweat pants underneath it though, and he’s flinging his legs up and down the bed, like a teenage girl.

Mijoo stifles down her giggles.

“Why are you back in my ER?”

“I got bitten by a woodland critter.”

“It wasn’t a woodland critter, it was a spider.” His manager provides, hand crossed tightly on his chest. He looks mostly done. Sungyeol can relate.

Especially after he spent the afternoon supervising the extraction of a carrot from a man’s anus (he shoved it too far and couldn’t get it out so yeah, thankfully, that’s what interns are for).

“It was a very hairy, big spider, then.”

“It wasn’t big, it was small. And we killed it right away.”

“Where’s the bite?”

“On my butt.”

“On his thigh.”

“Why are you taking this away from me, Hoya?” Myungsoo accuses, eyebrows furrowed. His manager rolls his eyes, and plops back on the chair.

“Did you take a picture of the spider? It’ll help to identify what sort of venom we’re dealing with.” Sungyeol talks straightly to the manager, because he’s clearly the saner option.

“Not really, somebody just splattered it with a shoe. I think it was the kind of venom that makes you stupid though, because he acted like he was dying for over 30 minutes. He said he was dizzy and made gagging sounds but the minute we got into the car to come here, he suddenly was no longer in pain and got excited.”

“What— That did not happen. I was in pain in the car. I couldn’t even sit. I am in a lot of pain. Excruciating pain. Like a 10. I was just so happy and relieved that I was going to get treated.”

“It could be a banana spider,” Mijoo helpfully interjects.

“In the middle of the winter?” Sungyeol returns.

“We had a case like that last year. He had multiple bites, though. Because he ran into a nest.”

“Alright, let’s see it.” Sungyeol rubs his head, and Myungsoo hops down the bed.

Sungyeol sanitizes his hands, then puts on his gloves.When he turns around, Myungsoo is taking off his pants.

It takes Sungyeol by such surprise, that he blurts out a scandalized; “What are you doing?”

Myungsoo looks up; “You wanted to check the bite.”

“Oh,” Sungyeol pauses, “Right.” He tries to recover, but the damage is done and Myungsoo’s smirking.

“Does that make you flustered, Doctor?”

“Lie down, if it really is the banana spider, we’ll have to amputate your reproductive organ.”

Myungsoo looks so shocked, he glances at Mijoo, who immediately shakes her head and rolls her eyes. “It’s like a bee sting, but it could have gotten infected.”

Myungsoo huffs, but lies down obediently.

He has a nice, round butt. Which sucks because he’s in black Calvin Klein boxers with a pink band and they look like they were made specifically for him.

Sungyeol tries to focus on his thighs.

There’s a red spot at the back of his thigh. It actually looked a bit infected. What it doesn’t look like, for sure, is a spider bite wound. There’s no puncture wound, for starters. And it’s definitely a few days old.

“Well, Doctor? Am I going to turn into spiderman?”

“No. But I think you might be turning into a mother very soon. The spider inserted her egg pod inside your thigh.”

“What?” Myungsoo no longer sounds amused.

“Sometimes they need a live host to carry their eggs for them until they grow large enough. This spider must have thought your thigh is the perfect place for her babies, before you brutally killed her. I can’t really extract them yet, we’re going to need to wait until they burst out of your skin on their own.”

“Fuck - are you serious?”

“Nope. It looks like a really large zit.” Sungyeol pushes it, and it explodes. Myungsoo yelps. Some puss comes out, and Sungyeol wipes it off with a gauze.

“If I see you again in my ER with anything less than a missing limb, I will cut off a limb myself. You’re wasting precious doctor time and denying other patients from their treatment. Dismissed. ”

 

.

 

Mijoo scolds him for the unprofessional attitude, but Sungyeol couldn’t help it.

The ER was full to the brim that afternoon, and he was already on the edge. Coming here just because he was bored or wanted to see Sungyeol was unacceptable.

By the time it empties out, it’s already 6pm. He comes out of the supply closet with his hands full only to stumble upon the crown prince, himself, yet again.

“Didn’t you go home yet?”

“Hoya’s car broke down, so we had to find a repairman to come look at it.”

“And you had nothing to do with that?”

“I’m not smart enough to sabotage cars.”

Sungyeol doubts that, but adjusts his grip on the medication box and continues on his way.

“Look, I really wanted to - I really did think it’s a spider bite.” Myungsoo follows him. “We need to go back to Seoul now that the car started because I have an appearance scheduled - but I just couldn’t leave without apologizing.”

“You don’t need to apologize to me. Just to the people that might have died because I tended your zit before their problems, first. Nobody died today - but it could’ve happened, just because I wasn’t quick enough. The ER was full.”

“That’s why I’m sorry.”

“Okay.” Sungyeol isn’t sure why he’s so dismissive, but he really doesn’t know what to say. It’s not like he’s allowed to be disappointed in him, they don’t know each other - but he kinda feels like he is. He adjusts the boxes again as he walks, instead.

“The truth is, I did sorta use it as an excuse to come see you. I did felt a prickle - and when I touched it hurt, so I assumed I got bitten. But I totally exaggerated, so Hoya would drive me back to the ER - which was dumb, and unprofessional of me, and the crew probably think I’m some sort of a walking hazard by now; but um, all I wanted to say is that I’m not _that_ kind of guy. And I’m sorry. So - do you need help with that?” Myungsoo takes two of the boxes from the top, without waiting for an answer, which kinda does help - a lot - but Sungyeol still huffs.

“I could’ve handled it myself. But fine. Consider it payment for your zit fiasco.”

“Okay.” Myungsoo is satisfied with  just that.

They walk in silence for a moment or so, before reaching the staircase, and Myungsoo says; “I’m known for my high work ethics. Remember that one time I had hypothermia?”

“Considering that was last week, yes, I remember it.”

“Good times. You’d put your hand on my forehead every half an hour.”

“I was checking your temperature.”

“You make it sound so impersonal and unaffectionate.”

Sungyeol snorts. “Be careful on the steps, some of the boxes have vials.”

“So, um, was it? Impersonal, I mean. The hand on my forehead. Were you just doing your duty?”

“If it makes you feel any better, the alternative was to stick a thermometer down your butt.”

Myungsoo hums. “Well, now I’m not sure which one I would’ve liked better.”

Sungyeol laughs.

It gets quiet after that. Sungyeol swallows and says something dumb like; “The pulse oximeter would’ve stopped beeping if your temperature dropped down a notch - but I just wanted to make sure.”

The rest of walk is quiet (it’s a 10 second walk, anyway) and they're back to the nurses station to the ER. Myungsoo gently puts down the boxes, and seems pleased with himself.

Mijoo looks like she’s up to no good, something childish and malicious like pushing Sungyeol at Myungsoo.

“Oh, good. You found him.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Did you tell him where I was?” Sungyeol is bewildered.

“He asked nicely.”

“When I ask things nicely of you, you ignore me.”

“I take it as suggestions. And you never ask nicely. You use _that_ tone.”

“Yeah, that tone.” Myungsoo agrees. “The _goldilocks_ tone. I also heard of it. Got to expriance it on my own flesh.”

Sungyeol takes one of the boxes to the cabinet.

“Why Goldilocks?” Mijoo asks.

“Because Goldilocks was picky, and grumpy. And she was displeased with everything, unless it was perfect.”

“That makes sense.”

“Thank you for labeling me as a fairytale heroine. But I don’t think I’m very suitable for the part.”

“Alright, you can be red riding hood. Because of the red hair. I’ll be the big bad wolf.”

“Why are you the wolf?” Mijoo asks too many questions.

Myungsoo’s lips stretch to a smug smirk, again; “Because I get to eat him.”

Mijoo puffs her cheeks in an attempt to stop the burst of laughter.

“For your information, the wolf ate the grandma. Not red riding hood. The hunters came along and gutted his sad dumb ass, before he could.”

“Well, that’s not how our story is going to end.”

“Yeah, it will end in a lawsuit on sexual harassment of hospital staff.”

Before Myungsoo can reply - he even opens his mouth to say something - Hoya hits him on the head, phone still glued to his ear; “Myungsoo, we’re already late, now if you’re quite done—” He drags him by the arm away from the nurse station, after giving Mijoo and Sungyeol a light nod.

An expression of dejection crosses Myungsoo’s features for a moment, before he throws his head back and emits a long, loud howl.

The entire ER pauses and looks his way, except Sungyeol, who hides his face in his hands in embarrassment.

 

 

.

 

 

28 hours without sleep. In ten more minutes, he signs off his card, and then he’ll be free for sweet 24 hours, which he’ll spend eating and sleeping.

5 days without a cigarette. A personal record.

And a week since he last saw Kim Myungsoo.

That last bit is important, because as he turns the corner, he sees him standing there, leaning down the nurse station, and his initial thought is “eh, it’s been awhile” followed by; “oh god, he came back—”.

After the dumb howling incident, the news spread like wildfire. Even though technically nobody knew the actor’s name, everybody - even the staff of the pediatric ward - knew all about Sungyeol’s boyfriend. Most of them were actually sure it’s Song Joongki, since he came by for volunteering at the children’s ward and politely agreed to give autograph for every staff member that asked. It’s all everybody wanted to talk about with him. And those snakes that he calls colleagues from the ER - just hearing them flaunt about it, sounds like chalk screeching against the blackboard; they always use ‘our handsome Sungyeol’ like it’s their own accomplishment that Sungyeol is dating a celebrity.

He’s not _even_ dating a celebrity.

But there he is, giving away autographs, to the giggling nurses. At least he looks less hurt this time. And less dressed up; instead of a hanbok, he’s wearing a simple neat dark sweater, and sunglasses; but there’s an air around him, like an aura. You can tell right away that he’s some hotshot and not just the neighbor from next door.

The manager is absent, too.

Myungsoo turns all of the sudden his way, and out of instinct Sungyeol hides back around the corner.

It dawns to him a second too late, how childish and dumb that must have looked like. And Myungsoo clearly saw him. He decides the best course of action would be to flee the scene.

He barely makes it to the staircase to the upper floor when Myungsoo catches up.

“Slow down, there, horsie. I’m still recovering from my latest near death experience.”

“Are you stalking me now?” Sungyeol makes his way up. “Also, hypothermia doesn’t have such a long recovery period. And your zit wasn’t lethal.”

“Well, that’s just between me and my trusty doctor - isn’t it?”

“What do you want, Myungsoo?”

“Don’t I need to have a follow-up check-up or something?”

“In the ER? No. That’s what your private doctor is for.”

“Okay, then - I’m badly hurt.”

Sungyeol pauses in the middle of the staircase, and spins around to give him a once over.

Myungsoo’s eyes and wide and cheeks are pinkish either from the cold, or from the haste of keeping up with him on the stairs. Sungyeol is much more well practiced, since he has to go up and down at least 9 times a day; the elevator just takes too long.

“Where, exactly?”

“Everywhere.” Myungsoo answers, and sounds a little amazed and surprised at the same time, as if Sungyeol is the weird one for not noticing.

Sungyeol turns back to walk up to the second floor; “Just for the record, the ER doesn’t have to means to deal with every basket case that strolls in.”

“Ouch.” Myungsoo follows him out to the hallway; “Just when I thought I gained enough credit to ask you out, we’re back to square one.”

The urgent care unit on the floor is much more quiet, and Sungyeol wishes he could work here permanently. Nobody’s screaming in agony here unlike in the ER. But they’re always understaffed, so he works both here and downstairs, more often than not. Most of the time he just needs to check to see the patients are still breathing and are getting treated, sign some forms, or send Mijoo for the check-ups.

“What makes you think I would’ve said yes even if I dropped the hostility?”

“You mean beside the fact that I’m gorgeous and people stand in line just for the possibility of shaking my hand? My bubbling personality.”

Sungyeol snorts, “Well, I’ll give it to you. You are relentless.”

“See? I knew you'd come around.”

“But that still doesn’t mean I want to be your next escapade.”

“Hold on,” Myungsoo jogs up in front of him to stop him for walking further. “I already told you—I don’t do _this_ . At all. The reason why I have a clean record and I didn’t have any dating scandals throughout my entire career is simply because I actually never— okay that sounds lame when I phrase it like that, but I just don’t have the time. To do this kind of thing. I like _you_. So I made the time. To come and ask you out. Preferably when I’m not dying and you’re not popping a zit on my thigh. You’re not a notch on a belt, or a name on some big list of escapades. And I hate beating around the bush. So - if you say you’re not even interested in me, in the slightest, I’ll go.”

Sungyeol doesn’t know what to answer to that, so he just stares at him, then sighs and looks away.

Myungsoo tries to find his eyes by ducking a little, and when Sungyeol avoids his gaze, he finds some sort of confirmation in Sungyeol’s silence.

“I knew it…!”

“—Just— _Please_ stop coming to my work place—”

Before Sungyeol can even finish what he has to say, Myungsoo throws his back and howls again.

Sungyeol eyes widen, and he sees some curious faces pop up from down the hall, so he clamps a hand to his mouth. “Seriously?!” He whispers, then drags him by the hand to a nearby room, before anybody could detect them. This is Sunggyu’s floor today - and so god helps him, if his supervisor and mentor sees him entertaining some celebrity, even after-hours, he will lose the last bit of respect he’s been holding onto.

“This is a hospital!” Sungyeol scolds. “No more howls, no more inappropriate behavior next to my co-workers, and no more false emergencies.”

“But I don’t have your phone number. And you wouldn’t agree to come to a date.”

“Fine, we’ll schedule something.”

“We can go right now. Mijoo said your shift is over.”

“I’ve just been on my feet for 28 hours straight. What sort of date do you see me going to?”

“Taco-date! I know a great place. With great tacos. Do you like tacos? I feel like you don’t like tacos, now that I’ve mentioned it. You seem like the _caviar and violin music french restaurant_ kind of guy.”

Sungyeol sighs; “Tacos actually sound good.”

“Or I can eat you out in the bathroom. Your choice.”  

“How did you even get popular with how inappropriate you are?”

“I smile like this-” Myungsoo’s leans his head to the left a little, and his lips stretch cutely until a dimple appears on his cheek; “And get away with pretty much everything. I bet I can murder somebody, and then convince the jury I’m innocent, just by smiling.”

“That’s not going to work with me.” Sungyeol declares, even though admittedly, it is a killer smile.

But, he’s not going to _admit_ that.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. In fact, let me be very clear. If you mess up, even slightly, I’m gone. Which includes never setting a foot in this hospital. And never discussing anything we do outside of it with Mijoo. Especially her. She thinks the definition of ‘keeping your mouth shut’ is only relevant about food. In fact, if you embarrass me in any way, consider this over.”

“I make no promises. I’m a busy man. And sometimes I have urges to howl.”

Sungyeol crosses his hands on his chest; “Huh? Already making excuses…” Only he forgets the rest of the argument because Myungsoo kisses him.

It’s strange because Sungyeol didn’t notice him moving closer. The room is small; it’s a file-room, a tiny office they use when they need to get paperwork done. There’s two libraries of folders on each wall, and Sungyeol’s pushed back gently into the one behind him.

There’s a whole second that Sungyeol spends thinking of pushing him away but then in an instance it’s gone, because his lips feel good, perfect, against his own.

And it’s been awhile.

Myungsoo’s experienced, gentle yet determined; eager hands that creep on his waist to his back before pulling him closer.

Sungyeol slides his hands up his sweater to his shoulders, and yeah, it’s definitely been a long while since he last had a proper make out session.

Myungsoo draws back before placing a sloppier peck, and moving down to his jaw. Sungyeol hums, breathe caught up in his throat.

“Okay?” Myungsoo says, nibbling at his neck, placing soft kisses up his ear, then back down to his his neck.

“Yeah,” Sungyeol answers.

They’re back to kissing, after a moment, and it’s a bit different than the first one, faster. Sungyeol wraps his hands around his neck and sneaks a hand up his nape into his hair.

The response is almost immediate; Myungsoo moans and pushes him further into the library, until he feels it digging at his back. He’s hard, and much more vigorous, tugging onto Sungyeol’s lips with his teeth.

Sungyeol was just tugging at his hair, when Myungsoo suddenly moves back, tugging at his white doctor’s coat.

“What?”

“Can’t stand straight.” He takes two steps back until he meets the table, and then sits on it.

Sungyeol takes off his coat, and his Hospital ID card clicks on one of the chairs he drops it on, before leaning down to give Myungsoo another kiss.

Sungyeol snorts; “I’m embarrassed for you. And that says something.”

“Not my fault - kiss - sexy.” He says between kisses. He’s shorter now when he’s sitting, and it gives Sungyeol better control. But his body feels both relieved and excited at the same time, reminding him of the same feeling of elation when he crawls into bed after a shift. His shoulders finally feel heavy after a day’s work, and bending down so far sucks.

Sungyeol pushes him further down the desk, before kicking the stool out of his way, and dropping right to his knees.

“Wow,” Myungsoo says, breathless, his eyes wide. “Okay.” He glances at the door. “I thought we’re just going to make out - but this, okay.”

“I can’t just let you leave with something so obvious poking out. My co-workers are doctors, they can tell a large dick from an erection.”

It’s a lie. He kind of wants it.

“What if it’s a large dick _with_ an erection?”

Sungyeol shuts him up by unzipping his pants. He makes a weird sound, when Sungyeol’s hand touches his cock through the fabric of his boxers - whine-like, and throaty, like he’s already near climax.

He _is_ big. Sungyeol pushes the boxers down, and pulls him out. Sungyeol wraps his hand around it, and it barely fits. It makes his mouth water, how full it is.

He glances up, and Myungsoo looks like he’s no longer there, eyes half-lidded and cheeks pink as he stares back at him. Sungyeol wonders how dirty that looks from up there, then fits his mouth right around it, swallowing it down.

Maybe it’s the lack of sleep, or some sort of autopilot he slips into after such a long shift, or maybe the amount of time before he last sucked somebody off - hell, it could be the mood for all he cares, but he’s excited. Maybe he comes off a bit sloppy with how eager he works on it, but at this point, there on his knees with Myungsoo’s dick in his mouth, nothing really matters.

It tastes good.  

“Holy sh— _Sungyeol_ —” He grips onto the end of the desk, face even redder now.

He never had somebody so huge before in his life, and it takes a little adjusting; at one point, he almost chokes himself—and pulls back a little. Mostly, he hopes that Myungsoo’s hissing isn’t because of his teeth.

He can feel the pressure building up against his tongue, and tightens his hand that’s wrapped around the base of it, and then, an abrupt push.

There’s a broken murmur, and it takes a while for Sungyeol to get aware that it comes out of his own lips at the sudden loss. He looks up, startled, and Myungsoo looks somewhere between amazed and horrified at the same time. “H-hold on,” He stammers, and it sounds a bit like when his teeth was chattering a few weeks ago. “Shit. I almost came down your throat-”

“Already?”

Sungyeol snorts when Myungsoo huffs in reply.

He leans back further down the table, swallowing hard.

“Come here, I wanna come together,”

Sungyeol obliges, standing up, depending onto Myungsoo’s thigh for support, because his legs are a little shaky. Myungsoo pulls him for a kiss.

He’s already untying the knot on Sungyeol’s scrubs when Sungyeol stops him; “Not yet.”

“Why are you so bossy? Even in bed - well, technically on the desk - but Christ.” Sungyeol laughs, and crawls up to table to sit on Myungsoo’s thighs.

He has to push off a stack of papers, and the stand with the pens and pencils. It clutters down in a shamble, making a loud noise. Myungsoo catches onto the lamp, out of instinct when it threatens to go down with the rest of the stuff.

“I have good instincts,” He explains.

“You should put them to other uses right now.”

“Aren’t you going to take off your pants?”

Sungyeol grinds against him; “No.”

“We’re going to do it atop a desk, with our clothes on, like two teenagers?”

“Are you complaining?”

“I wanna see you naked too,” He whispers, bumping his forehead against Sungyeol’s gently when Sungyeol rolls his hips down, again.

“We’ll get to that later, when I’m not after a 28 hour shift.” Sungyeol promises, feeling the heat spreading across his neck when Myungsoo presses their erections together with his hand.

It feels a little strange grinding like this, because there’s a lot of fabric, but he’s already pretty close, which is ridiculous. He keeps wondering if he’s getting the right angle, but Myungsoo’s eyes are closed, and he keeps rubbing his face onto Sungyeol’s shoulder and placing clumsy kisses onto the parts of his neck and jaw he can reach.

It’s a bit dry, and a little painful, and Myungsoo sneaks a hand up his scrub shirt, his palm sweaty and hot against his lower back, so he won’t fall, and it moves up and down - and up again, and down again - every time they move, and that’s just about enough.

Myungsoo tenses up a second after Sungyeol does, and if anything, brings his body closer, suspended in the moment - in each other.

When they kiss, it’s a breathless, wet kiss, that feels like the finishing touch.

The real hassle is to detangle himself from Myungsoo once they’re done, both a little sore, and Myungsoo sniggers through the process.

The haze from a minute ago, clears off, and Sungyeol feels a bit slutty, but at the same time more relieved than he felt in years. Right after he shrugs on his coat, Myungsoo tugs him by the ends of it and gives him another kiss.

“We need to clean up,” Sungyeol sighs, and looks around the room.

Myungsoo zips his pants; “Are we still eating tacos after this? I’m hungry.”

 

 

.

 

 

 

Having lunch with Myungsoo on the fire escape stairway outside the ER has became a habit, somewhere last year.

When he doesn’t have any schedule, he makes an effort to come all the way to the ER for 15 minutes, because he’s romantic like that. He’d come so frequently that the staff of the ER stopped raising eyebrows and giggling whenever Sungyeol turned his back.

It’s been awhile since they’ve done it lately, though - because a few months back, they moved in together.

Myungsoo must have not been getting enough “Sungyeol time” (yes, that’s an actual term he uses) because right now he’s hugging him, food forgotten, while Sungyeol tries to eat. He was overseas for 3 days, promoting his newest movie, so it must have seemed like eternity for him. Sungyeol just took a double shift, and only came home the night he was supposed to fly in, anyway. For him, it had seemed like hours ago, he was kissing Myungsoo goodbye next to the door, and he was already due back in a couple of hours.

The house is so empty and the bed felt uncomfortable without him. Sungyeol could barely sleep.

He had this weird feeling like this wasn’t his house, and nothing in it was truly is, unless Myungsoo was there, as well.

It’s weird like that. Their relationship. Going out together too frequently raised questions from Myungsoo’s fans, so they don’t really do that. They’re both really busy with their work, most of the time too. So having a place they could be themselves, together was important. It made sense to move in together, even if it was a bit too fast, in other people’s eyes.

“Myungsoo, I need to be back in 10 more minutes. Please let go, I’m starved.”

“Don’t be so cold, I missed you.”

“I already made up for that in the morning, didn’t I?”

A slow smile stretches on his lips; “You did, but still.” He squeezes him until Sungyeol almost drops his chopsticks. He groans, until Myungsoo finally lets go.

Sungyeol shoves a bunch of food in his mouth, before Myungsoo can decide otherwise.

Myungsoo’s rummaging in the take out bag, though.

“Oh hey, I totally forgot, last night. I brought you a gift.”

Myungsoo takes out a small blue velvet box.

Sungyeol opens it without really thinking - and only then it occurs to him, what it might be.

Only it’s not.

It’s a single silver earring with a large diamond.

“You know I don’t wear earrings anymore, Myungsoo. Also, what is this gigantic diamond for? It basically just screams—”

“Too small, huh?” Myungsoo cuts him off, annoyed, and then rummages back in the bag.

“It’s not small, it’s too bi—”

“Here, try this one.”

Now it’s a red velvet box and it’s huge.

Sungyeol stares at Myungsoo for a moment, and he gestures it with his eyes, as if urging him to open it.

This time it's a circular silver necklace, with a large diamond. It’s the kind that doesn’t even has a chain - but basically a piece of metal which looks rather crude.

Sungyeol rubs his head, trying to figure out what the hell he’s supposed to do with that. Myungsoo can’t possibly have bought this, thinking it'll suit him.

Usually he’s pretty sensible when it comes to these things.

“You know this is for a women, right? I mean—”

“And this one’s clearly too big.”

Sungyeol just furrows his eyebrows, when Myungsoo closes the box, then hands him a smaller one.

This time it’s black velvet.

“How about this one?”

It’s a simple diamond ring. It’s not too big, or too sparkly, but quite clearly expensive. Now it’s kinda obvious and a bit cheesy.

He tries not to snort, and take out the rings and puts it on. “Seems to fit just about right.”

“Is that so?” Myungsoo murmurs before kissing him. “Goldilocks gives the okay? Well, I'll be damned.”

Sungyeol kisses back.

“Yes.” Sungyeol answers between kisses; “But no howling at the wedding.”

“You always take the fun out of everything.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you guys! :> Writing this was tons of fun! Hope you enjoyed it! :> Special thanks to annie ma beta! And I hope you all have a wonderful weekend!  
> Lemme know if you liked it and how I did on the smutty part!


End file.
